


Here comes the sun

by Snowflakesandangels



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Canon Disabled Character, Fanart, M/M, Meet-Cute, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflakesandangels/pseuds/Snowflakesandangels
Summary: It's been a long time since Bucky's felt anything but cold and lonely in this new century. One little guy with a sweet service dog and a sunshine smile may just change all of that.





	Here comes the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the Shrinkyclinks Fest 2019
> 
> Prompt #52 by Capitu
> 
> "Every day Bucky sees his tiny guy with his guide dog sitting quietly in the park, just enjoying the warmth. Bucky rather sits and enjoys seeing him. That is until one day Steve approaches him, and Bucky realises Steve knew he was watching him all along. Bonus point if Steve is an artist/sculptor! :)"
> 
> Thank you for such a wonderful prompt, I hope you like it! ♥


End file.
